


So You Wanna Start A War

by Nan_ette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec, Hurt Jace Wayland, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, but they kick butts, ep 2x19, lots of butts are kicked, sebastian is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/pseuds/Nan_ette
Summary: Alec cracked open his lids to look at Jace only to find him already looking at him.  They both held their wounds tightly, panting and lying on the ground feet from each other.  Without saying it, their eyes communicated the guilt each of them held over this situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of the parabatai bond and a twist on ep 2x19 in battle with the forsaken and Sebastian. Surprisingly, writing all of this craziness helped me forget about the craziness that is my life right now, so it was a pleasure to write this. Part 2 will be released if not by tomorrow then definitely this week seeing as it is already mostly done. No betas, all my own mistakes. Enjoy my little lovely readers <3
> 
> Side note: this is based off of the song So You Wanna Start A War by Klergy with Valerie Broussard, here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ab2_ASBnb0 
> 
> (It's really good, I suggest it especially for battle scenes!)

“Jace!” Alec shouted in both a cry for help as he was being pulled backwards and worry for his brother, who was being dragged up the stairs by chains, pulled by Sebastian as he laughed wickedly. 

The forsaken struggled but used its new refined strength to pull Alec through the wall. Wood broke against his back and he could already feel the cuts and splinters on his neck. 

He grunts as he lands roughly on the ground. The forsaken stood above him, hand clenched around his neck, but Alec was choking for a whole different reason.

Jace. 

His brother, his parabatai, needed his help. And he’ll be damned if he lets a forsaken stand in the way. With one hand pushing away the jaws snapping at his face, he used his other hand to grab his seraph blade from his thigh holster and jab straight up through the forsaken’s stomach and out through it’s back.

The creature stopped its pursuit, but ichor dripped from its mouth and onto Alec’s face. With a hiss from the burn, Alec pushed the body away and swiped quickly at his face. He stood shakily to his feet, still unable to fully catch his breath. The room tilted as he fell against the wooden wall, it creaked under his weight as he clawed at his neck. His breaths came out shorter and quicker, soon turning into wheezing as his heart rate soared in panic. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on the task at hand.

You can do this, Lightwood. Go save the girls, then rescue Jace.

He clenched his jaw in determination before heading back in the direction of the girls. He could hear the fight distantly down the dark hallway. With a hand supporting him on the wall, he jogged to the best of his ability to catch up to them. He turns the corner and is met with two forsaken with their backs to him, ready to attack Izzy and Clary. He sucked in a sharp breath, readied his bow, aimed, and shot through both in the head with one arrow.

Clary and Izzy released a short laugh of relief and smiled at him in thanks, but Alec couldn’t return it.

His parabatai rune was aching and he still couldn’t breath as well, but now it was even more difficult. His eyes fluttered before he released a strangled wheeze and his knees gave out.

“Alec!” his sister’s cry echoed somewhere distant and far. He could vaguely feel her lift his head onto her lap, Clary’s hand searching his body for wounds.

“Jace,” he struggled through a whisper before the pain in his chest tightened and Alec began reeling on the ground, desperate to breath. His back arched as his breathing turned panicked, clawing at his neck in a desperate attempt to alleviate the pain. It burned, and it wasn’t stopping.

“Izzy, go!” Clary demanded. “I got Alec, you go help Jace!”

Tears brimmed in her eyes, but there was a flame burning there. Her jaw set in anger. With one nod of compliance, she jumps up and sprints outside to help her brother.

Alec grunts and rolls onto his side, the feel of the cement cooled his burning head, but it was short lived.

“Come on, Alec,” Clary said through clenched teeth, reaching down to help pull him to his feet. Alec tried to help her as much as possible. She got his arm around her neck, a hand tight around his waist, and helped him walk outside. She struggles under his weight, but he helps to the best of his ability, still breathing harshly, eyes half lidded from lack of oxygen as they headed toward the sound of swords clashing.

-

Jace clawed at the chains wrapped around his neck, begging for a deep breath of air. He tried to get his feet under him, but Sebastian only grunted and pulled tighter. Jace slipped and had no choice but to surrender to his body being dragged roughly across the wood of the bridge. All of his attention was solely focused on breathing.

There’s a brief moment where everything stopped and he was able to catch his breath, but it didn’t last long. Sebastian stopped to throw the chains up the lining of the overhead arches of the bridge and pulled. Jace was thankful for the second of breath he was allowed before being forcefully pulled up and up, until his feet couldn’t touch the floor, his body stretched out, dangling on his own weight.

“You’ll make an exceptional trophy to present to father,” Sebastian grunts through the force of pulling Jace’s weight.

Dangling, with hands clasping around his chained neck, Jace releases a huff of laughter.

Sebastian squints his eye and furrows his brow in thought. “Lack of oxygen getting to your brain?”

“He left you, he’s probably not coming back,” Jace croaked as a matter-of-fact.

Sebastian yanks harder in retaliation. “My father is a man of his word.”

“He made you spaghetti too didn't he?” he replied sarcastically, struggling as he chokes.

Hesitation dawns on Sebastian as uncertainty filled his eyes. “He will be back for me,” he said it almost to convince himself.

“No, he abandoned you, again,” Jace struggles to choke out. “Came back for me though, kind of makes me the favorite son doesn't it?” he mocks at Sebastian with a smirk.

Sebastian grabs his face roughly, “If you are trying to goad me into a fight,” he releases him roughly and Jace falls to the ground, heavily sucking in oxygen to his lungs, “Then it’s working!” he shouts.

Sebastian chucks a sword in his direction and takes his stance as he waits for Jace to catch his breath and join him.

“Care to find out who is the best J. C. is once and for all?” Jace goads him as he brings himself to his feet.

“It would be my absolute delight.”

Sebastian releases an evil smirk that should have sent chills down any sane person’s spine, but Jace was fueled with rage for everything this bastard did to his loved ones. His emotions were plain and clear, his weapons an extension of his fierceness and unwillingness to let such an evil man get away to wreak more havoc. The two battled on the bridge, exchanging blow after blow but neither succumbing to the pain. The adrenaline from being hung was seeping away and soon Jace’s muscles grew weary as he fought with all he had. After another clash of swords, Jace pushed him away, catching his breath but not daring to show it.

“You know,” Sebastian spoke nonchalant, “my father taught me about a certain spot on a man’s back where you can stab him through the spine and the heart at the same time.” Sebastian spoke through his rough breaths and gave Jace a wicked look before asking, “Do you mind if i showed you?”

“You know for a split second, when I found those journals, I actually felt sorry for you,” Jace confesses.

“I don’t need your pity,” Sebastian growls and strides forward. “I need your life.”

The two clashed together again, fighting for dominance, but it was difficult in combat to defeat someone who was trained with the same skills.

“Jace!” he hears Izzy cry from behind him, and he lets himself a moment of distraction to turn around to his sister. It was only a moment, but it was enough for Sebastian to punch him in the stomach. As Jace reeled forward from the pain, his blade was knocked out of his hand, his feet were swept out from underneath him, and as he landed on his back all he could do was stare as a strong boot came down across his face.

-

Somewhere along their struggle to jog, Alec’s breathing came back to him and he was able to stand on his own. Clary gave him a concerned look as she released him, but he nods once that he can stand alone, sets his jaw and the two were off sprinting to the bridge.

Alec’s heart tripped in his chest as they cut through the forest of trees and came upon the bridge. Jace was out cold on the ground and Izzy was doing her best to fight off Sebastian, and failing. The man looked beaten up as blood ran down the side of his face, no doubt from Isabelle’s whip, but his head was held high and the fire that burned in his eyes as proof enough that he was not backing down anytime soon. 

With another nod to Clary, Alec readied his bow as she stood by to calculate a moment to jump into the fight without feeling the brute end of Izzy’s whip. The plan was to get Sebastian away from Izzy just enough for Alec to take a shot.

Izzy reeled her wrist back to land another blow on Sebastian’s face, but before it could reach its target, the bastard held out his hand and let it wrap around his wrist and pulled, causing Izzy to lose her footing as he tugged her towards him.

Clary uses this moment to jump in, sword held high as she launched herself at her brother. 

Alec’s jaw clenched, muscles held tight to steady his blow as he watched the three fight and waited for the opportune moment. Even with Clary and Izzy attacking him, it only seemed to fuel Sebastian's rage rather than tire him out. They managed to get a few hits and slashes on him, but as the blood covered his face, he only became more sinister. Before Clary could stab him, he grabbed her arm, twisted it and threw her head first on the rails of the bridge. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground like a deadweight. Izzy and Alec stood stunned for a second too long, enough time for Sebastian to grab Izzy by her arms and throw her down until she slid next to Jace, who was attempting to get up in his fatigue. 

Alec still stood in shock with his bow at the ready, his breathing heavy with adrenaline for the fight to come. Sebastian slowly turned to face him, his lips curled into a grin as blood ran down his face. His shoulders shook as a sinister laugh built up in his chest getting louder and louder. He took a step towards Alec, his stumbling was the only sign of his fatigue, he almost looked drunk as he threw out his hands like a grand display. 

“Alec Lightwood,” he began with deep gruntled voice and Alec tightened his jaw. “The head of the institute, a beloved son,” with every description he stepped closer and closer. “Parabatai.” Alec squared his shoulders and tightened his hold on his bow aimed right at Sebastian’s heart. 

“By ruining my chances to destroy Luke,” he continued slurring, “you took away any opportunity I had to diminish your reputation with the downworld. But let me tell you something,” he said as he stepped closer. Alec’s face had been set as a permanent scowl, if he clenched his jaw anymore it would break. 

“You may have ruined my plan and your little brother may have gotten in the way, but,” he said and Alec’s heart pumped faster as his rage built up. “Chaos,” he hissed, “is still coming.”

Alec had enough of this. “You talk too much,” he gritted through his teeth before he shot his arrow.

Sebastian easily slapped it away with his seraph blade. Alec quickly shot another at him, but Sebastian moved just in time, stalking towards Alec. Behind him, he could see Izzy helping Jace up. He shot one more, keeping them in mind so as not to hit them, but Sebastian rushed him before he could pull out his blade. He had no choice but to duck to block Sebastian’s swing. Alec could tell he was tired, but he could sense the full force coming at him. He grabbed Sebastian’s arm before he could land a fatal blow and knocked the blade out of his hand before punching him square in the jaw. 

Sebastian reeled back with a grunt. Alec watched with disgust as he wiped away the blood from his mouth, and smiled. 

“Ooh,” he sang as if intrigued, “pretty boy’s got a nasty bite.” 

Alec reeled at that, only Magnus could call him that. Everyone else could-

Sebastian rushed him again and barrelled into Alec, knocking them to the ground. They twisted and turned, exchanging blows and grunts of pain. Sebastian knocked him on the back of the head and Alec hissed as he fell back, Sebastian sitting on top of him.

“Hey!” he hears distantly behind them. Jace was making his way toward them while Izzy helped Clary. Sebastian turned at the sound of his voice and it was enough for Alec to strike him in the throat but Sebastian only stomped the foot of his boot harder, restraining Alec’s hand.

“Now that everyone is here,” he said roughly. “I just want to test something.”

He punches Alec in the jaw, but not hard enough to knock him out. As Alec lays panting on the ground, Sebastian stands and grabs him roughly by his hair and neck to pull him up. Alec chokes and holds back a hiss of pain as he’s pulled to stand in front of Sebastian. Jace faced them both, his jaw clenched, blade ready in his hand.

Sebastian puts him in a choke hold while Alec’s hands fought against it. Sebastian leaned into his ear and if he could, Alec would have recoiled.

“You see,” he grunts and pulls at Alec roughly as he continues to try to get free. “It’s difficult defeating someone with the same skill set, isn’t that right Jace?”

Jace points his sword at them. “Let him go,” he croaks, voice still hoarse from being hung.

“Oh, but Alec and I are having so much fun, aren’t we?” he asks right before kicking at the back of Alec’s legs, sending him to his knees.

A quick shout of pain escapes Alec’s lips as he lands roughly, almost falling completely to the ground, but Sebastian pulls him back up by his hair and he hisses in pain again. He could see the worry and fury raging in Jace’s eyes as he looked at his parabatai.

“How deep does your bond go exactly? I’m curious,” he mutters, at a standoff with Jace as Alec remained defenseless on his knees, hands gripping Sebastian’s as they roughly tugged on his hair.

“You see, I found another way to defeat you,” he said as his lips curled in the corners. Alec and Jace both knew what was coming, which was how Jace found himself overcome with outrage. He always acted first before thinking things through. As he made a run at them, sword held high, Sebastian protruded a small blade from his thigh holster and swiftly plunged it into Alec’s side.

The night filled with cries of pain of both Alec and Jace. Alec curled into himself as he fell to the ground, scrambling to put pressure on his wound and stay as calm as possible, but his flesh burned and the pain of it was seeping everywhere into his body. 

“No!” both the girls cried distantly.

Jace’s face was a mask of shock and terror as he held stomach. He grunted, attempting to stand up from his knees and grabbed his sword again, making his way to Sebastian, he needed to end this. Sebastian stood above Alec as he watched Jace approach them.

“Uh uh,” he smirked before pulling back his leg and, using every bit of strength he had, kicked Alec in the ribs where his wound was. The force of it caused Alec roll a few feet as he wheezed in pain and curled his knees to his chest. Jace shouted in pain as he fell again, dropping his sword.

“Interesting. I can make you writhe in pain,” he mutters slowly to himself, standing above Alec but looking at Jace, “without even touching you,” he adds on as he gently brings up his foot and presses it into Alec’s wound. Alec grits his teeth and closes his eyes, yielding to the pain but trying his best not to let it show. Jace on the other hand releases a ragged breath as he falls fully to the ground.

Alec cracked open his lids to look at Jace only to find him already looking at him. They both held their wounds tightly, panting and lying on the ground feet from each other. Without saying it, their eyes communicated the guilt each of them held over this situation. 

“At a loss of words because I punctured your parabatai?” Alec hears distantly above him as the pain overpowered him.

Sebastian moves from Alec to stand above Jace. He picks up the fallen blade on the ground and leans the tip of it against Jace’s chest. “Or is it that, in the end, you realized that I have always been better than you?” he growls as he arches to make the final blow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy let out a heavy sigh. “You stubborn” she said as she grabbed his hand holding onto his wound, “hard headed,” she removed his hand and he grunted in pain, “idiot,” she finalized as she ripped a part of his shirt and pressed it against his injury to stop the bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, as promised :)
> 
> Enjoy, my lovely readers <3

Right as Sebastian’s arm reeled back with the blade, Clary threw one of her daggers and it sliced Sebastian’s arm. He hissed and looked up but kept his grip tight on the sword.

Izzy took that moment to slash out with her whip until it wrapped around the sword and pulled, Sebastian losing his grip on it as it was thrown to the side. 

“Stay away from them you son of a bitch,” she growled, set her jaw, lashed out with her whip again until it wrapped around his ankle and tugged.

Sebastian lost his footing and landed roughly on his back as Izzy pulled him toward her. During the struggle, he managed to sit himself up and regain his hold on the whip wrapped around him. It was a game of tug and war. He grit his teeth but it almost looked like a wicked smile as he tugged back and Izzy lost her footing again. She let the whip come loose around him only to whip it around his neck. Clary caught her and held onto her whip as well, together they watched as it began to burn Sebastian’s skin, but he didn't seem affected by it enough.

Sebastian regained his footing with a grip still holding onto Izzy’s whip as it tightened around his neck and he choked, his skin singed but he didn’t feel a thing.

“Stay away from my family,” Izzy said as her and Clary tugged again, gaining the upper hand as he slipped an inch. “Stay away from the institute,” she went on, her voice getting louder as they pulled him closer. “Better yet,” one more tug and they were feet apart from each other. The grimace on Sebastian’s face told her the burns were starting to get through to him. She tugged one last time. “Go back to hell,” she growled through grit teeth.

With that, she let go of the whip and let him fall backwards and straight through Jace’s sword, the blade protruded from his chest as he gasped in surprise. Black blood filtered from his mouth and leaked down his chin to join the rest of it that came out of his chest.

Jace tugged out the blade and turned Sebastian around to see his shocked face. With a final kick to the chest, he was sent over the railings of the bridge and landed roughly in the flowing water below. The three stood and watched as the water swept his body away, leaving a stream of black blood in its wake. 

“Jace,” Clary breathed before going to him, seeing as he was still holding his ribs and breathing raggedly. She checked him over with wide eyes at the blood that stained his shirt.

“It’s not mine,” he grunts through his breathing. “Its-”

“Alec!” Izzy cries as she runs to her brother, landing roughly in the gravel on her knees next to him.

He was still turned on his side, forehead pressed to the ground and eyes clenched tightly. He looked as if he was concentrating all of his energy on each breath he took. Every breath that came out of his mouth was a struggled wheeze. “I...Iz....” he tried but his sister shushed him as she gently rolled him onto his back to look at the damage. 

Her heart ached as she heard strangled breathing and croaks of words try to escape his mouth. He held tightly to his wound, blood slipping through his fingertips. “Alec move your hand, I need to the see the wound,” she demanded, voice shaking as she tried to control herself.

He barely had the energy to shake his head no at her, only managing one turn of his head as his lids dipped. The pain was so overpowering, all he could manage to do was try to focus on breathing, but even that was getting difficult.

Izzy let out a heavy sigh. “You stubborn” she said as she grabbed his hand holding onto his wound, “hard headed,” she removed his hand and he grunted in pain, “idiot,” she finalized as she ripped a part of his shirt and pressed it against his injury to stop the bleeding.

A brief shout of pain passed his lips without his permission as pressure was applied to his already broken ribs. His body shuddered as the cold frigid air hit him but he was sweating, his skin became noticeably paler and the circles under his eyes turned darker. The blood he managed to cough up stained his lips and chin red.

“Dammit,” Izzy hissed. One hand held pressure to his wound while the other pulled out her stele. She went to activate his healing rune, but saw that it had already been activated. She furrowed her brow in confusion, Alec couldn’t have had the strength to do that.

“I already activated it while you two were fighting that bastard,” Jace said as Clary helped lead him over to his brother and sister.

“It’s not working,” Izzy muttered before releasing a ragged breath. “Let’s get him to Mag-”

“No,” Alec managed to cough out. Everyone’s heads turned to him in surprise, but he only clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth.

“But Alec-” his sister began.

“Iz,” Jace tried, it went against his being saying it, but he had to for Alec. “They aren’t on good terms at the moment. If Alec doesn’t want to see him, he won’t,” he said.

Izzy just looked up at him in disbelief. “Jace-”

“I’ll open a portal for us to get him back to the institute,” Clary said. The most important thing right now was getting Alec to safety, so she would do just that. She walked to the edge of the trees, took a deep breath, and drew out a portal. She looked over her shoulder to make sure they were ready.

“Come on, buddy,” Jace struggled under Alec’s weight as they managed to get him on his feet. He took one side and Izzy took the other. Together, they managed to walk him, but Alec started losing his strength and his feet began to drag as his head lulled to the side. They made it to the entrance of the portal before Alec passed out and fell the rest of the way. Izzy, Jace and Clary stumbled through the portal, trying to hold Alec upright as they finally made it through.

“What the hell?” 

They all simultaneously looked up from the ground to see shadowhunter recruits surround them and bark orders to get a gurney for the head of the institute who was laying passed out on his back.

“What happened?”

“Who all is hurt?”

“Did you catch Sebastian?”

“Where is he?”

“He’s losing too much blood!”

“Everyone back off!” Clary shouted as she stood up to push people away, allowing the siblings to breath for a second. Jace and Izzy sat on the floor on either side of an unconscious Alec. Izzy sat up on her knees to look over him. Her eyes dance across his face for injuries as she pushed back his sweat soaked hair from his forehead. She curls the sleeve of her shirt over her fingers to wipe away the blood around his mouth. How could this have happened?

A droplet of water dropped onto his cheek and Izzy’s hand froze as she went to wipe away more blood. Confused, she wiped at her eyes and was surprised to find tears there. She looked over at Jace and released a shaky breath as her heart plummeted in worry.

He shook his head. “No, Isabelle. He’s gonna be fine, I swear,” he said with hard eyes. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes again, nodding before going back to cleaning him up.

“Move aside,” someone says to her, not unkindly, so they could lift Alec onto the gurney. It took four shadowhunters to gently lay him on it before rushing him away to the infirmary. Izzy is left standing there, watching another brother being rolled away because of a psychotic sadistic son of a bitch. She felt familiar arms wrap around her as Jace and Clary stood on either side of her, watching Alec being taken away. 

“Okay,” Jace releases a breath. “We need to call Magnus.”

“What?” Izzy and Clary ask together as they stare at him with confused looks.

“Look, I know what I said, but I was respecting Alec’s wishes at the time. I know he thinks Magnus doesn’t want to see him and that things are confusing right now...but he needs to at least know what’s happening,” he ended on a soft note as he rubbed at his parabatai rune.

“Okay,” Clary sighed. “We need to get you checked out first. Izzy, can you call Magnus while I take him to the infirmary?”

She doesn’t trust her voice, so Izzy nodded in compliance and pulled out her phone as she watched them walk away. Numbingly, she finds Magnus’ phone number and pressed call. She had no idea what to say or if he would even pick up the phone. Maybe she should-

“Isabelle,” Magnus’ voice is professional but it held a slight sting. “What do you need me to do this time?” he sighed.

Without knowing it, her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to find the right words. All that she manages to get out is a ragged breath as tears fill her eyes again.

“Izzy?” Magnus asked, his tone instantly changed to that of concern for a friend.

“I-it’s Alec,” her voice shook along with her hands, now covered in her brother’s blood.

She heard him suck in a sharp breath, then silence. She is sure he hung up the phone before she hears muttered, “I’m on my way,” and the line goes dead.

A few seconds later, a strong wind and swirling colors emanate from behind her. She turned in time to see Magnus walking with power and purpose straight toward her. Jaw tight, eyes focused, hair spiked, dark jacket flowing behind him, he was a force not to be reckoned with. 

“Where is he?” he asked, not even trying to hide the concern that laced his voice and filled his eyes. 

“Infirmary,” she answered and pointed down the hall.

He nods once to her and moves to head in that direction, but he paused in his stride and turned around to look at her. “Are you okay?” he asks softly. Izzy didn’t know she needed to be asked. She felt terror as soon as she saw her brother on the ground, but now she was just numb.

She nodded, but he didn’t buy it. “Oh, my dear,” he said beneath his breath before pulling her in for a hug. She held him tightly as she tried her best to hold back another rush of tears. 

After a few moments, she regained her composure and leaned back to wipe at her eyes. “Come on, i’ll show you where he is,” she said before leading the way down the hall, not meeting his eyes. Yes, she was concerned for Alec, of course she was, but she had no idea what was going through Magnus’ mind either. Earlier during the meeting with the seelie queen, he didn’t even look at any of them. She didn’t know what was going on, but Jace was right. Judging by the look on Magnus’ face right now, he needed to know.

She’s so lost in her thoughts she doesn’t see her mother approach her, only firm hands grab her arms as wide eyes met hers. 

“Isabelle, what happened?” Maryse asked frantically. “I was watching over Max when I saw Alec being rolled down the hall next door and I-” she chokes on her words, her brain working too fast for her mouth to keep up. Tears ran down her cheeks as she waited for an explanation.

Izzy released an exhausted sigh and stood straighter. “We were ambushed by Sebastian and his forsaken. Alec got injured trying to protect us and Jace killed Sebastian,” she said in her best professional tone.

“By the angel,” Maryse breathed before crushing Izzy into a tight hug. Izzy stood shocked for a second before slowly wrapping her arms around her mother. 

“Jace and Clary are getting checked out just next door,” she mumbled into her mom’s neck.

Maryse sniffed and nodded her head before pulling back. She cups Izzy’s face. “I’m glad at least one of you is okay,” she said softly, trying to smile. She double takes as she looks over Izzy’s shoulder and spots Magnus. 

“What are you doing here?” she whispered in an astonished breath as her eyes widen again before her jaw set in anger.

Magnus opens his mouth to respond but Izzy beat him to it. “He’s here for Alec,” she said.

“Oh,” she scoffed, “you’re here for him?” she asked with a sarcastic tone. 

“Mom,” Izzy warned her.

“I don’t know what happened to you two last night, but I saw the look on my son’s face when I came out into the hallway after you two talked,” she began. “He tried to hide it but there were clearly tears in his eyes and I didn’t understand why until I saw him still staring at the elevator you left in,” she points an accusing finger at Magnus. “He is my son, and I have seen him go through a lot…” she stepped closer to Magnus. He wore a stone cold mask, but he was breaking the more he heard Maryse stand up for Alec. “I have never seen him so torn,” her voice cracked on the last word as she tried to hold in tears. She sucked in a sharp, ragged breath before continuing. “So if you’re here to make things right or simply hold his hand through this…”

Magnus lowered his head as he waited for the punch, to be told he didn’t belong here, not with Alec. 

“...then please go see him.”

Magnus whipped his head up to look at Maryse’s wide eyes windowing her soul and her love for her son. That didn’t go the way he expected.

“I…” he tried to understand but he was too stunned.

“He loves you so much,” Maryse said softly, “just as I know you love him. And i’m not going to get in the way of that anymore.” She paused to take a breath. “He’s never been so happy,” she laughed lightly as she wiped at her eyes and Magnus had to blink away his own tears. 

“Please,” she whispered, and it’s enough for Magnus to understand. He nodded his head once as Maryse moved aside for him to head down the hall to Alec’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self control so there will definitely be a part 3 hopefully within the week! I hope everyone has a lovely thanksgiving break <3
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos always make me smile :)
> 
> You can always reach out on my tumblr nanf1c :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold bones, cold fingers, cold sheets wrapped around him as his skin was exposed to the chilling air of the infirmary. His body was moved around roughly but it was with urgent care. Nothing but pain flowed through his body until a numbness settled in and he slipped further into his slumber. And then, the sun radiated through his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait but I am in my last week of finals and work has been hectic, that is life though! Thank you so much for reading this, it's always to fun to turn and twist the story into my own! Enjoy the final installment of the story my lovely readers :)

“No!” Alec had heard the girls shout in unison as he and Jace fell to the ground with screams of agony. Everything after that was...hazy. Hazy and filled with waves of pain that took his breath away, his heart stuttering in his chest as his body fought to live.

“I got you, buddy. Hold on,” he heard Jace mutter above him as he struggled to keep himself up. He lifted Alec’s shirt to activate his healing rune. There was a small sense of relief that went through his body, but it was short lived as Jace pressed his hand on top of Alec’s that covered his wound. He hissed as he sucked in a sharp breath and cracked open his eyes to look at his brother.

“Jace,” he croaked. 

“Don’t worry, i’m gonna take care of this bastard then we will get you to Magnus so he can help you,” Jace rushed out before he turned to go join the fight but was stopped by a tight grip on his elbow.

“No,” Alec coughed out. He took a breath to find his voice. “Promise me you won’t call Magnus.”

Jace furrowed his brow in confusion but the concern in his eyes flashed like lightning in a storm as he came to realize what Alec was saying. Magnus clearly didn’t want to be involved in anything shadowhunter related, or Alec related for that matter, and they ask too much of him enough as is. To Magnus, this would just be Alec’s cry for help, he would be seen as weak, only needing him for his powers. 

“Promise me,” he croaked out in an almost desperation. 

Jace was silent for a moment before releasing a shaky breath. “Okay,” he said softly before his head whips to the side at the sound of a struggle and sprints off to help.

Alec sucked in a sharp breath as he tried to apply more pressure to his wound. He rolls on his side to face the others, but his vision began to blur. He could make out four figures struggling together until one of them went over the bridge and his heart clenched at not knowing who it was. He wanted to cry out for them but couldn’t form any words as his throat coated with blood as he coughed. The more he tried to breath through the pain, the more pain it brought until he was starting to go numb. His eyelids drooped as they became too heavy to keep open. The ground was wet and cold and soaked through his clothes but he couldn’t feel it anymore. His body began to tremble as the dreadful numbness sank in through his muscles. 

“Alec!” he hears the familiar cry of his sister and his heart soars, never thinking he’d be so happy to hear her scream his name at him. But she was alive and okay. “I...Iz…” he tried but it only came out as a ragged breath.

He grunts as she helps roll him onto his back and releases a cry of agony as she uses his ripped shirt to pressurize the blood flowing out of him. His body shook with the pain as it railed throughout his body. He faintly hears them mutter above him, only making out, “...get him to Mag-”

“No!” he manages to cough out before clenching his jaw as sharp pain radiated through his broken ribs at any attempt to talk.

After that, he remembered being pulled up to walk towards bright swirling colors before his body gave in and slipped away as the pain was too overpowering. His body was weak and needed rest, and apparently soon since everything in his field of vision slipped black and he fell into the darkness calling to him. His last thought on his mind was focused on his body and getting help, but the last thought on his heart was of glowing cat eyes, soft reserved smiles, passionate kisses and the feeling of a warm body wrapped around him in golden sheets. And with that, he allowed himself to slip into blissful sleep.

-

Cold bones, cold fingers, cold sheets wrapped around him as his skin was exposed to the chilling air of the infirmary. His body was moved around roughly but it was with urgent care. Nothing but pain flowed through his body until a numbness settled in and he slipped further into his slumber. 

And then, the sun radiated through his chest. It was a fire that burned at first but slowly turned into warmth. It seeped into his blood, his bones, his muscles warming up and relaxing as he was finally able to breath. With one last swirl of magic flowing through him, his lungs were cleared as his ribs began to heal. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, it wasn’t a struggle to do so and it felt so good. As he let out his breath, something warm caressed his cheek. He turned his head slightly into the warmth as he felt his body melt into the small bed he occupied and heard someone suck in a sharp breath, but he was too tired to think anything of it as he fell into a deep sleep.

-

Magnus came to an abrupt stop as soon as he entered Alec’s room. Shadowhunters and Silent Brothers stood around him, trying to activate his runes and stop the bleeding, but it didn’t appear to be working like it usually did. He was healing, but it was very slow and it would be very painful for Alec. As some of the shadowhunters vacated the room, they informed him he would be out for a few days, it was best to let him rest. 

His eyes never leaving Alec’s body, Magnus nods his head, standing still by the door as everyone left until it was just him. The only sounds of life came from the beeping of the heart monitor attached to Alec’s chest and the soft wheezes that accompanied every breath. Beside his bed were bloody rags and his shirt they had to cut off of him. He lay in only his pants, gauze wrapped around his torso. 

Magnus slowly took a few steps toward the bed, guilt eating away in his chest at Alec laying there in pain. No, it wasn’t his fault Alec had been injured, but maybe if he didn’t leave, he could have at least been there to help. Before he entered the room, Izzy had stopped him with a gentle hand and a soft voice telling him Alec didn’t want him to be there, but she knew deep down he did, and Magnus needed to know that. His heart clenched as he shut his eyes, feeling the sting of tears rising as he swallows passed the lump in his throat. Alec didn’t want him to see him like this, and Magnus couldn’t stand seeing him in pain. Maybe Alec had thought he didn’t want Magnus’ help anymore, didn’t need him…

Alec took in another struggled breath of air, his brows furrowing in distress as he slept. Magnus finally moved to the edge of his bed and could see now that Alec’s body was slightly trembling. Worried, he placed a hand on his forehead and it burned to the touch, he definitely had a high fever. Magnus clenched his jaw at the shadowhunters who left him here like this. Taking a deep breath, he gently pushed back Alec’s sweat soaked hair from his forehead, his other hand hovering over Alec’s chest and he let his magic come to life in his hands. 

Concentrating everything he had into healing this brave man, Magnus let his magic flow into his body and heal his broken bones, his gaping wound, his fever and fatigue. It started as something strong and powerful that turned into gentle warmth that even Magnus felt flowing through his body as well. 

Finally relaxing as he heard Alec take in a breath without stuttering on it, he allowed himself to gently caress Alec’s bruised cheek. At the touch, Alec let out a soft sigh of contentment and slightly lulled his head further into Magnus’ hand. Magnus sucked in a sharp breath, surprised by the small affection that made his heart go into overdrive. He bit his bottom lip and swallowed back more tears as his thumb gently stroked Alec’s cheek. He felt Alec’s body finally give in and relax as he fell asleep.

Magnus stayed there for hours. The Lightwoods came to visit and gave Magnus an update on Max’s condition, but everything they said went in one ear and out the other. Magnus could only sit by Alec’s side, holding his hand as he released some of his energy into Alec’s healing body. He would nod in compliance, Isabelle gently rested her hand on his shoulder and gave it a final squeeze before leaving. He glances up as Maryse turns to leave, her cheeks were red from crying over her sons no doubt, but her lips curved up in a soft smile directed at Magnus. It was a gesture he didn’t realize he needed, one that made him feel better for staying by Alec’s side, one thanking him for simply being there. 

At some point his eyes began to burn with exhaustion and he fell asleep in the chair next to Alec’s bed, hand still holding his while he rested his head on his forearm by Alec’s legs. 

He felt something stir next to him but was too tired to move. It wasn’t until he heard a gruntled and confused, “Magnus?” uttered in a soft voice that his ears craved to hear. His sat up quickly as his heart pounded his chest at the glazed over hazel eyes staring at him, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Alexander,” he breathes and moves to cup his face, but stops his movements and places his hands in his lap, swallowing roughly as he glances away.

“What are you doing here?” Alec croaked.

Magnus looks back at those beautiful eyes gazing at him in wonder. “I…” he began but couldn’t find the words. His heart was screaming at him 'i’m sorry I shouldn't have left you I love you please come home' but his mind knew it would take more than that for Alec to forgive him. He was very protective of the ones he loved and didn’t put up with games, Magnus knew that, but this wasn’t a game. 

He took a deep breath as Alec’s expression turned to one of worry the longer Magnus stayed silent, and he couldn’t help but release a light laugh at the situation. Alec was the one laying in bed injured and yet he was worried about Magnus. Always putting others before himself and Magnus’ heart clenched at the warmth he missed from this man.

“I heard what happened,” he began softly, “and came right away to check on you.”

Alec flexed his jaw in irritation as his features turned hard. “Which of my siblings called you?” he growled.

Magnus shook his head. “They didn’t, I just overheard,” he tried to convince him, and it seemed to work for a second as Alec stayed quiet, then he squinted his eyes in suspicion.

“It was Jace wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was Jace,” he gave in quickly with a heartfelt laugh, hoping to ease the tension. 

Alec sighed, a slight smirk tugged on his lips before he went to cross his arms over his chest. “Of course he did, he never listens to me, why would he now?” he asked before hissing in pain as his arms crossed, almost as if he forgot he were injured.

Magnus stood up quickly to help him, but Alec shot him a look of surprise as his eyes widened and Magnus froze. Alec looked down at the gauze wrapped around him, then back up at Magnus. “It hurts but…” he said in disbelief, “not as much as I thought it would,” he ends softly. He licks his lips and looks around the room anxiously before settling back on Magnus. “Did...did you do this?” he asked.

Magnus opened his mouth, but he didn’t want to lie. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed roughly and took a deep breath, eyes running down Alec’s injured body before settling on his hand. He reaches out and gently places his fingers in Alec’s palm, stroking the calloused skin softly. “Yes,” he whispered. Alec opened his mouth to intervene and Magnus knew he was going to comment on not wanting him to be there, but he cut him off. “I can’t stand seeing you in pain, or anyone in pain that I love for that matter,” he said, eyes dancing over Alec’s face as Alec sat upright in his bed, mouth slightly hanging open, hair ruffled with tired eyes.

He heard him suck in a ragged breath before looking away. “I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me,” he said lowly, the hurt painfully clear in his voice and Magnus’ chest clenched before he closed his eyes. 

“I needed some time away to think about what was best for my people,” he began almost in a whisper as tears filled his eyes. “I didn’t-”

“I know,” Alec’s voice cut in softly and full of understanding. Magnus whipped his head up to look at the man sitting before him. 

Alec sighed and ran a hand down his features, looking exhausted. “I know, you always protect others. We were on the brink of war and you did what you had to do.” His voice carried the soft understanding of Magnus’ reasoning for leaving him but still held the sadness of a broken heart. He curled his fingers to lace with Magnus’ and held on tight. “Thank you, for being here and helping me,” he said before he let go of his hand and looked away, twisting to place his feet on the floor, but before he could stand up Magnus went around the side of the bed and stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. 

“Alexander, you should take it easy. You’ve only been out a few hours, your body needs a good full day or two to heal-” 

“Magnus, i’m fine,” he said lowly before pushing Magnus’ hand off his shoulder and stood. He stumbled and clenched his eyes shut as he tried to stand to his full height but Magnus couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Alexander, please,” he begged as his hand hovered towards Alec in case he fell, but not wanting to touch him, seeing as his touch was unwanted. 

Alec stilled and looked down at Magnus’ hand hovering between them. Slowly, he brought up his own to gently weave their fingers together. Magnus sucked in a shark breath as his heart beat wildly at the simple touch. He squeezed Alec’s hand before Alec looked up into his eyes. They were bright and shining with everything Magnus felt for him as well, loved, wanted, needed, missed.

He opens his mouth to speak, then shuts it. Alec’s face softens as he sees him struggle to comprehend his own thoughts and form them into words, a skill Magnus was good at and one that Alec always admired. 

Letting out a soft sigh, he brings his other hand up to cup Magnus’ cheek before tilting their heads until they could rest their foreheads together. Both with their eyes closed, they breathed each other in. Magnus let his other hand rest lightly on Alec’s hip, pulling him even closer.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus’ voice cracked but Alec was already shaking his head slightly, still keeping them pressed together.

“No,” he said. “None of that.”

Magnus took a moment before nodding. “So,” he said lightly, “what do you say to a medium rare steak and drinks?” 

His heart soared at Alec’s chuckle. He took a step back to look down at himself before meeting Magnus’ eyes with a bashful grin. “I guess I could use a little warlock TLC.”

“Just a little,” Magnus agrees, thankful that the tension has left the air. He clears his throat. “Shall I carry you? You really shouldn’t walk,” he said half joking. 

Alec laughed lightly before turning to what Magnus thinks is to get his shirt but realizes it’s bloody and torn up. Instead of making a joke about Alec didn’t need to get dressed for him, he snaps his fingers and a loose, soft black shirt encompasses Alec’s exhausted body. 

Alec sighs in relief. “Thank you, this is so soft,” he said, his words slurring as he becomes more exhausted from standing.

Magnus smiles softly before walking to his side, sliding one arm around his waist to keep him up while the other creates a portal. “Come on, let's get you to bed.”

“Magnus,” Alec interrupts and brings him to a halt as they walked towards the portal.

Magnus stops to look up at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to expect.

“Thank you,” he said softly and Magnus was sure Alec could feel how hard his heart was beating. He smiles and meets Alec halfway to the softest kiss he’s ever experienced, full of love, understanding, acceptance. Alexander would always be everything he needed and wanted, and Alec conveyed those feelings back all through this kiss. It was slow and full of want, screaming 'I missed you so much'. 

Magnus reluctantly leaned back, eyes still closed as he waited for his heart rate to slow down, but he could still feel Alec’s breath hitting against his lips as he kept them close.

“Take me home,” was whispered into the thin space between them and Magnus opened his eyes, allowed himself to really smile at the strong yet gentle man in front of him, hair ruffled, eyes almost bloodshot red as dark circles ran underneath and became more prominent, and he was just as beautiful if not more to Magnus.

“Home,” he agreed softly before tugging his boyfriend along to the portal, to a place where Alec can heal, they can heal, where they can continue to learn and grow and love. Together at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Feel free to ask me questions or chat with me on my tumblr nanf1c :)

**Author's Note:**

> That son of a bitch better not kill anyone i swear i'll start a war! ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on my tumblr nanf1c :)
> 
> Again, part two will come within the week <3


End file.
